


O

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs gets dosed with a designer drug while on a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O

The case started with a drugged out of his mind ensign who had raped a girl. In the middle, there was an undercover operation with NCIS going in as buyers and ending with them busting the drug ring making the ecstasy/viagra combo mix simply called "O."

What no one thought was even remotely possible was Gibbs getting dosed. They didn't know when, how, or why, but the man was definitely feeling the effects. It started off slow, Gibbs getting into everyone's personal space, then moved onto him touching those he was closest to, Abby and Ducky were the recipients of hugs and cuddles. He even hugged McGee and bussed Ziva on the cheek. Palmer he had patted on the back and praised the young man as the next great NCIS M.E.

As for Tony? He couldn't seem to get enough of Tony. Staying so close Tony breathed sawdust and coffee, hands wandering over his shoulders and back. Lips right there whenever he whispered something in his ear. When those wood- knicked fingers traced his belt buckle and those glassy blue eyes twinkled at him, Tony knew it was time to get the hell out of Dodge and take Gibbs with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning he was so sex-wrecked he couldn't even open his eyes when the bed moved. Couldn't even get excited when Gibbs' warm, heavy weight spread itself over his back, talented lips nipping at his neck and shoulders. Barely even realized Gibbs was reaching for the ringing phone with the hand currently not massaging his ass. Only lifting his head when he realized Gibbs was on the phone with NCIS.

"Ducky, tell Jenny DiNozzo and I won't be in today. I'm still feeling the effects. I want Tony with me."

From the glint in his eye, Tony knew exactly why. Tony never thought he'd thank illegal drugs for anything in his life. Well, he was wrong.


End file.
